n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Karma (tom)
Karma (楔, Kāma) jest 6. tomem Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Rozdział 20 "Zaawansowany sprzęt shinobi" (科学忍具, Kagaku Ningu) Konohamaru próbuje przekonać Ao, aby z nimi nie walczył. Ao ignoruje go, a Konohamaru każe wszystkim szukać ochrony za skałami jaskini, gdy Ao otwiera ogień. Sarada rozpoznaje atak jako te same pociski używane przez autonomiczne lalki. Katasuke angażuje się w Ao pomimo ostrzeżenia, że nie ma dla niego litości. Katasuke pochłania ataki Ao swoim skafandrem. Konohamaru udaje się zniszczyć broń Ao za pomocą Rasengana i prosi Ao o ładunek sterowca. Kiedy Ao nie odpowiada, Konohamaru pyta o Kara. Ao ląduje na twarzy Konohamaru uderzeniem strzały z protetycznych części jego ciała i zauważa, że sytuacja jest bardziej złożona, niż się spodziewano. On szarżuje na Katasuke i żąda jednej z rękawa swojego skafandra, używając ich do wchłonięcia Rasengana Boruto i odrzucając go na bok. Ao zachwyca się rękawiczką. Sarada rozważa użycie Kemuri Senkōdama, ale postanawia tego nie robić, ponieważ jej sprzymierzeńcy nie znają żadnego sygnału, aby poinformować ich o swoim planie. Mugino chwyta Ao, próbując go zatrzymać, aby inni mogli uciec. Ao przebija klatkę piersiową Mugino z naukowym narzędziem ninja zainstalowanym w lewym przedramieniu. Mugino aktywuje uwolnienie ziemi jutsu, powodując, że część jaskini zawaliła się na nich, aby pogrzebać Ao i pozwolić wszystkim uciec. Konohamaru komentuje ofiarę Mugino, a gdy Ao zaczyna wyłaniać się z gruzów, mówi im, by nie marnowali ofiary Mugino i uciekają. W innym miejscu Sarada nakłada piankę leczniczą na twarz Konohamaru. Katasuke przyznaje się do ujawnienia informacji na temat narzędzi naukowych ninja podczas pobytu w genjutsu w czasie egzaminów Chūnina. Konohamaru każe im uważać taką wiedzę za bardzo sklasyfikowaną i postanawia działać jako przeszkoda dla Ao, podczas gdy inni dostarczają informacje odzyskane od sterowca. Katasuke jest ochotnikiem, by stać się wabikem, czując się odpowiedzialny za stworzenie technologii, którą stosuje Ao. Boruto mówi mu, żeby nie czuł się z tego powodu winny. Boruto sam nie aprobował naukowych narzędzi ninja, ale widząc, co mogą zrobić w instytucie badawczym, zmienił zdanie. Boruto teraz rozumie, że sposób, w jaki są używane, jest ważny i jest wściekły, że Ao, rozumiejąc, że on sam i żył z powodu badań, decyduje się użyć ich do zabicia. Boruto jest zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić, aby wszyscy zobaczyli naukowe narzędzia ninja, jak kiedyś, i zamierza pokazać Ao właściwą drogę do ich użycia. Rozdział 21 "Sposób wykorzystania" (使い方, Tsukaikata) Grupa omawia sposób radzenia sobie z Ao. Konohamaru chce zmusić Ao do użycia ninjutsu z absorbującym go jutsu ramieniem, aby stworzyć martwy punkt, z którego mógłby go zaatakować. Katasuke zwraca uwagę na krótki moment potrzebny do sfery absorpcji, która powstaje na ramieniu, a Konohamaru chce, by Boruto użył jej do ataku na własne pociski jutsu, a następnie zadał ostateczny cios. Boruto chce używać katak czakry dostarczonej przez Katasuke, ale upada ze zużycia czakry. Boruto będzie musiał aktywować katanę w ostatniej możliwej chwili. Katasuke dostosowuje się do ramienia absorbującego jutsu Boruto. Ich strategia jest zdecydowana. W drodze do Ao podchodzi Kashin Koji, który kwestionuje zaangażowanie Ao ze względu na ucieczkę innych. Ao zapewnia go tak bardzo, jak narzędzia naukowe ninja utrzymujące go przy życiu, jest narzędziem Kary. Kashin Koji z przyjemnością go słyszy i ostrzega Ao przed intencją shinobi Konohy, by go pokonać, w tym opracowanie strategii. Bardziej niepokoi go możliwość zdobycia statku i podkreśla, że jest on jego misją. Zbliżając się do ruin, gdzie zginął ninja Konohy, Ao atakuje ukrytego Mitsukiego za pomocą swoich naukowych narzędzi ninja. Mitsuki atakuje Ao z uwolnieniem błyskawicy, Konohamaru i Sarada z uwolnieniem ognia. Ao zauważa, że nie przejmują się zużyciem czakry, ponieważ absorbuje ich ataki i stwierdza, że są one rozproszeniem ataku Boruto. Boruto atakuje kataną czakry z góry, ale Ao blokuje ją swoim własnym ostrzem czakry, odrzucając Boruto z powrotem, twierdząc, że jest to katana czakry Boruto, i używając go, by go dźgnąć. Ao mówi Boruto, że widział przez swój atak, ale Boruto zaprzecza, chwytając rękę Ao, aby nie mógł puścić katana czakry. Mitsuki wyciąga rękę i dalej owija się wokół dłoni Ao. Uderzenie Ao powoduje zniknięcie Boruto, będąc cienistym klonem, a Ao czuje, jak jego siła zostaje wyssana przez katanę czakry. Ao używa narzędzi w drugim ramieniu, by zmusić Mitsukiego do uwolnienia jego uścisku. Prawdziwy Boruto wkracza do akcji, używając własnego ramienia absorbującego jutsu, by kontratakować Ao, pozostawiając mu swobodę lądowania na Rasenganie. Boruto używa własnych słów Ao o tym, jak narzędzia są używane przeciwko niemu. Rozdział 22 "Rozstrzygnięcie walki!" (激闘決着!, Gekitō Kecchaku!) Boruto zauważa, że to nie był ostatni cios. Ao zauważa, że jego ramię pochłaniające jutsu zostało zniszczone i usuwa je. Konohamaru wykrywa nadchodzący atak na Boruto, wypycha go z drogi i zostaje trafiony atakami z dronów Ao na niebie, będąc nieprzytomnym. Sarada i Mitsuki mają skłonność do Konohamaru. Katasuke domyśla się, że drony są zdalnie kontrolowane przez czakrę Ao. Boruto komentuje, jak un-shinobi lubi styl walki Ao. Ao ogłasza, że nie jest już shinobi, przeszedł do nowego rodzaju ludzkiej istoty i wysyła drony w powietrze, by zaatakować. Mitsuki i Sarada wycofują się z Katasuke i Konohamaru, podczas gdy Boruto absorbuje ataki swoim ramieniem absorbującym jutsu. Ao chwali go za to, że pchnął go tak daleko w użycie dronów. Inni patrzą z niepokojem z daleka. Ao zatrzymuje ataki dronów, a Boruto atakuje cienistym klonem. Ao niszczy klony i chwyta Boruto, który ma ramię absorpcyjne, komentując, że Technika Cienistego klona, mimo swojej mocy, nie może kopiować tak złożonych maszyn. Gdy przygotowuje ostrze czakry, Ao komentuje, w jaki sposób Boruto zginąłby podczas pierwszego spotkania, gdyby byli już wrogami. Sarada próbuje przeszkadzać, ale Mitsuki zatrzymuje ją, ratując ją przed atakami bezzałogowymi. Ao mówi, że pójdzie po nią, kiedy skończy Boruto. Boruto mówi, że Ao już zginął jako shinobi, rozpraszając klon cienia ramieniem absorpcyjnym, wynurzając się z gruzu za Ao z ostrzem czakry i komentując, jak shinobi musi czytać pod tym, co jest pod spodem. Boruto odcina protezę lewego ramienia i nogi Ao i ląduje na innym Rasenganie, wysyłając Ao w pobliskie ruiny. Ao przyznaje się do porażki i jest zaskoczony, gdy Boruto po prostu umieszcza śrubokręt przed nim, zamiast go wykańczać. Ao ostrzega go, że bycie tak miękkim z jego wrogami jak Naruto będzie pewnego dnia śmiertelne. Konohamaru odzyskuje przytomność i jest pod wrażeniem, że pokonali Ao. Boruto upomina Ao za zabicie Mugino. Konohamaru chce Ao ekstradycji do Konohagakure i instruuje Boruto, by poprosił o posiłki. Katasuke oczekuje na to, co przyniesie przyszłość dla genina. Ao zauważa Kashin Koji w ruinach nad nim, wykrzykując jego imię, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich. Kashin Koji przywołuje ogromną ropuchę, która powoduje, że struktura się zawala. Ao używa uwolnienia wody, aby odepchnąć Boruto i zostaje zmiażdżony przez ropuchę. Kashin Koji zastanawia się, co zmotywowało Ao do użycia ninjutsu w ostatniej chwili i przedstawia się zespołowi Konohamaru i Katasuke. Rozdział 23 "Karma" (楔, Kāma) Kashin Koji wypuszcza wezwanie Kuchiyose: Boirā Gama i pochwala drużynę Konohamaru i Katasuke za pokonanie Ao. Konohamaru prosi go o karę i jej cele, a Kashin zamiast tego unieruchamia ich za pomocą fūinjutsu i przygotowuje się do ich spalenia. Konohamaru uwolnił się z fūinjutsu Kashina, wypuszczając jednego ze swoich. Konohamaru walczy z Kashinem Koji i jest zaskoczony wszystkimi innymi, gdy kontruje swojego Rasengana jednym ze swoich, bez pomocy naukowych narzędzi ninja. Są zaskoczeni jego tożsamością. Kashin Koji uważa, że Konohamaru jest potężny, ale komentuje, że ma długą drogę, i detonuje ropuchę, którą posadził na Konohamaru, pochłaniając go płomieniem. W rozpaczy Boruto dociera do Konohamaru, uruchamiając pieczęć na jego ręce, która rozprzestrzenia się przez jego ciało, ku niedowierzaniu Kashina Koji. Boruto absorbuje fūinjutsu Kashina, pozwalając sobie i innym na poruszanie się i pochłania płomienie na Konohamaru, który upada. Kashin Koji jest zaskoczony widząc Boruto z Kāma, sądząc, że Naruto to ten, który zabił Momoshiki. Boruto antagonizuje Kashin Koji, ale upada, zanim będzie mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego. Sarada osłania Boruto, gdy Kashin się zbliża, ale nie atakuje i domyśla się, że Boruto pierwszy raz użył tej mocy. Odwraca się, by wyjść, dziękując im za tak interesujący pokaz i za zabicie Ao. Sarada próbuje go zapytać o informacje, ale Mitsuki powstrzymuje ją przed ściganiem go, wskazując, że muszą skupić się na Boruto i Konohamaru. Kashin Koji aprobuje swój sąd, znając go jako dziecko Orochimaru. Później, gdy Boruto i Konohamaru powracają do zdrowia, rozważają wszystkie rzeczy, które muszą zgłosić. Mitsuki znajduje zniszczoną, autonomiczną marionetkę, różną od tych, z którymi walczyli, daleko od miejsca katastrofy. Stan marionetki sugeruje bardzo silnego przeciwnika, a Konohamaru rozważa możliwość, że ktoś z ładunkiem sterowca dotrze na całość. Chamaru zwraca uwagę na zepsutego chłopca przez zniszczone lalki i pomimo obaw Konohamaru dotyczących możliwej pułapki, Boruto zbliża się do niego, by pomóc, zauważając, że chłopiec ma taką samą pieczęć w ręku. Na drugiej stronie okładki Drużyna Boruto staje oko w oko z byłym shinobi zwanym Ao. Młodzi ninja są bezradni wobec potężnego przeciwnika, który wspomaga się całym wachlarzem zaawansowanego sprzętu. Boruto nie traci nadziei, ale czy jest ona poparta jakąś strategią...? Bitwa, w której kluczową rolę odgrywa technologia - oto znak nowej ery shinobi! Kategoria:Tomy